matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xensyria
Hello , if there's anything I can help with please feel free to leave me a message in a new section. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xensyria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sclera1 (Talk) 20:34, January 15, 2011 thanks for the help =) i was wondering, do u know about the stories as well by any chance? =)Sclera1 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, I've read a lot of them. :) For the time being I'm just going to fix stuff up rather than add story summaries, but when I've finished and if I've got the time then I'd like to try to add more detail to each article. Have you read them yourself? :) Xensyria 02:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much =) Sclera1 01:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) hey, nice job with everything, but i was juyst wondering, i don't really see why comic book stories are in the free pople categories? cheers Sclera1 03:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) and cheers for deleting that picture too, my bad. I have to admit about the Free Humans thing, I made it because the free surface dwelling humans caught my interest (I'd assumed that the ones in Matriculated weren't actually part of the resistance when I watched it). The crazy old man from "A Sword of a Different Color" is was the second one I remember, but as he hasn't got an article yet I added the whole article to the category... the same with the renegades in "The King of Never Return". When they have articles (I'll get around to it eventually if you don't beat me to it;) I'll tag them and probably remove it from the comics' articles. Do I make any sense? :) Xensyria 04:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) o ok then, thats fine =) Sclera1 04:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I've just discovered Template:Delete and started using it on a couple of articles can you check these out and delete them, or are you not able to? Xensyria 08:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) i think i can, yeah Sclera1 10:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry, most of the sources i was able to obtain were all that i could find, but i do have a link fr the free Prima guide electronic scan somewhere il try and find the location again Sclera1 09:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC)soon, I've compiled most of the characters that appear in the Matrix online, which also incluides a source containing a lot of info on characters: Characters in The Matrix Online sorry about the mass of comments, forgot my signiture Sclera1 12:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering, i can easily do the MXO, maybe could you please help complete the matrix cpomic stuff like the things in references, cheers =) Sclera1 06:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, the Prima guide scans would be awesome if you find the link. You've done a good job on the Matrix Online stuff: I was just interested in the story; what happened and whatnot and after posting this I found the "Memory Book" I was looking forarchived here: http://www.thematrix.rumbaar.net/ :I'll try to write up summaries of the stories first, perhaps a short one for Wikipedia and a more detailed version for the page here, and then go on to characters (perhaps I'll make a template for comics characters) and things referenced to. I won't be in a rush to do it though, as I'm going to have less time to spend. :Anyway, what're you planning next, got anything lined up? A new skin for the site (matrix code falling on the left & right in gifs with green on black text would really make it stand out) sounds like it could be a fun project, if you like the idea we could give it a go :) --xensyriaT 10:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) thats fine, im sometimes busy too, whenever you are free to do it is definately fine with me =)Sclera1 13:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I now know how to alter the Theme with . I'd need Admin privilages to do it though: can you use to make me an admin, or if not how would I get access rights to do so? Cheers :) --xensyriaT 17:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Man Who Knew Too Much I noticed you posted a few of the pics from the original story "The Man Who Knew Too Much" by W. Wilber W. and I was wondering if you happened to have all 6 pics from the complete story that you could email to me? My email addy is: nightprowler537 at hotmail dot com Thanks so much if you have this because not only was it removed from the Matrix website, but now the entire site is entirely inaccessible. Thank you in advance for your help. 05:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Email sent: let me know if you get it. Sorry for the delay: it's been a hectic week --xensyriaT 16:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Merovengian Thankx for the correction in the caption. it was a careless mistake. I was also editing Morpheus' photo before adding that one which caused the mishap. Thanks again. --Nisheeth--13:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I have got the pictures on my computer. I just take a screen shot of the scene I want while it is running in full screen, Go to paint and save it as a .png image. then I edit it using Photoshop. --Nisheeth--13:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin t The Matrix Wiki hey i was wondering, because i have a lot of other stuff to do and other commitments, im considering passing the role of this wikia's admin to hopefully you, due to your excellent work. If you would like to be admin, il tell the wikia staff to appoint you as the admin. it wuld also make editing more efficient, because you won't need to ask for permission for implemnting helpful sugestions, let me know if you want the role, cheers Sclera1 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, and thanks, il go see the admin as soon as i an =) Sclera1 11:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Humans No problem. And conrats about becoming the new Admin. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 11:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers :) --xensyriaT 13:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Requested Pictures Here are the photos you requested. These are the only shots that show Neo and the Architect i one shot. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks: both are what I was hopig for, but I especially like the first one. I'll add them to some articles later. Much appreciated! --xensyriaT 14:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gallery I have made a gallery of the pictures I have uploaded to the Wiki on my User page. But there is a large gap between the first row and the second one, the second one and the third and so on. How to reduce the space they take? Please advise [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) To do list Could you plese put up a to do (only about the movies part.) list on my talk page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gallery and To Do list Understood it. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Niobe's Picture Here is one picture as you requested. I will get oter pictures ASAP. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Cheeers, that one's good, but do you know if she always wears her hair up? I'm trying to find one that matches the last frame of p.154 in I Kant (I'll try to scan it if I can) with a woman with long straight dark hair going past her shoulders. --xensyriaT 14:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : : No idea. But every time I have seen her, her hair is up.And here are two more pictures. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Revoltions/Cast and Crew I have made a Cast and Crew page for Matrix Revolutions. I used a table with 3 columns and many rows (over 40). I have added pictires in the table's third column to help reader;s identify the characters. But those pictures are not of the same size and doesn't look good. Could you tell me how to set them as equal, like it does in the Gallery. by cropping it. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) patrick I haven't heard of patrick in the Matrix at all, and i don't beleive i saw him in The Matrix revolutions Sclera1 01:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nisheeth Have you played Enter the Matrix or the Matrix Online? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for correcting that mistake. Actually I just copied the set of events and changed teh numbers of the time zion was destroyed. Forgot to correct this. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Games and Timeline First, I asked because if you did, you could help me in the Timeling page. I have made a cast and crew page for Reloaded and Revolutions. I think I will soon make one for The matrix as well. I don't know which category should they come under? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I have no problem with you replying like that. : So should I rename them to be their own pages? : And as for the new categories, Cast is fine but I haven't made any crew pages yet. : So have you created those categories, because I don't know how to make a category. : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I have also made The Matrix Revolutions/Quotes, The Matrix Reloaded/Quotes, The Matrix Reloaded/Mistakes. Should I rename them as well? : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for that. I have renamed the pages. I will make the crew pages and the categories soon enough. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Crew page and categories I have made the page for the Crew of The Matrix Revolutions. Please see it and tell if anything needs to be changed. (and yes I know its too long!! Its in teh form of a table no border).So is there any way to hide parts of it. And thanks for those categories, though I doubt I will be making any articles on Actors or such. Thanks again. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 17:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :No problem: again, thank you for doing it. I'll look in to the code for hiding sections of the page: this will really help with the article's length. Even so, it's a good article: I like the layout; perhaps it could do with having the names made into wiki links, so that anyone could easily add them (even if neither of us would like to)? --xensyriaT 19:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Nationality You come from which country? I was just curious. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 19:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :British (I thought I'd put this on my page, but evidently not). It's good to see that this wiki's truly international! :By the way, have you seen my latest blog? Please take a look and say any ideas you have. --xensyriaT 19:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Please see my User Page. From the Images, Which is yur favourite one. Put up its number. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 19:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog Your idea is really nice. I have put up some suggestion as a reply. I am also trying to get an unbiased opinion regarding an symbol that comes in the mind on thinking of the matrix. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 07:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Crew Pages Thanks for the template. So I would like to know how to change the Extended Content to something else. Also, it doesn't shot any hide or show option.As for the favicon I will keep a lookout for any other good images. So should I remove the Special pictures section? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New theme The new theme looks great. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 07:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : You said that the font color can't be made green? Why? And in your first blog you said that you have made a wiki. Which one is it? I would like to see it. : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 18:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the suggestion about making a new wiki, bu there's a problem with that. All the topics that I am interested in and know a lot about already have a giant wiki about them (e.g. Harry Potter wiki, Assassin's Creed Wiki, Sherlock Holmes wiki, Call of Duty wiki, Lord of the Rings wiki, Naruto wiki and so on.) And about your wiki, it looks beautiful, but i can't help you with that wiki, I have no idea about what bar code battler is. Any ways goodluck with the wiki. : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 19:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Requested Pictures About those pictures you requested, I had thought about them, but I didn't know who each of them was. If you would tell me who they are, I will get those pictures. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 17:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page What do you think about adding a section of the Mainpage that shows the newest articles in the Wiki? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 04:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) File:Lock's_lieutenant.png Could you delete this image, there's something wrong with it. I have uploaded another picture in its place. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 07:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Done --xensyriaT 11:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Problem on the Wiki? Is there something wrong with Rich text editing in the Wiki? Whenever I try to edit a page there appears an empty page(almost). There is nowhere to make changes. Though there is the Summary box yet present, the save changes and Preview option are not active. I can Edit in Source mode though. One more thing, How did you get USERNAME template to work, when I tried it it showed "" Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 18:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Theme How can I change the background image for a wiki? When I set an image in the Theme designer, the image onl takes up a small fart of the upper left corner? Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 21:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Username... For the USERNAME, it is working fine, but it wasn't working quite a while ago. As for the Page, fine. I won't Make such a Page and you can delete it if you see it fit. As for the Wiki error, I have no idea since i have bee using source mode s default. And for the Wiki, no I didn't make a new wiki. I saw that there weren't many editors on the Sherlock Holmes wiki and the only Admin wasn't active. So I requested Adminship from him contacting him on his Wikipedia page, which he accepted. So can you tell me, how did you make the USERNAME template? I will add it in the Wiki as well. See my Sandbox Page for the Falling Matrix gif code. It is not of such a great quality, and yet has a gigantic size of 3.09 MB. See if its Any Use. Thank You. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 19:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, but the gif file is inactive for some reason on the wiki. Can you tell me how should I upload it to the Wiki without removing the Animation. P.S.S. In the Sherloc Holmes Wiki, I customized the wordmark. If you give me some suggestions I can make one for this wiki as well. :Thanks. I have no hard feeling for the article at all. As for the pattern suggestion, what is a Houndstooth and a deer stalker. I used the colours from an old style parchment. For your question:Have you got it working yet, What was the it. And now the GIF Image is working Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 20:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I had tried it and encountered the same problem. If you have any photoediting tool, you could try to edit all the frames of the animation(only 12), in which you could blur out the bottom. Since the background of both the image and the wiki is black, it should look like its fading away. And thanks for the Help. Also could you tell how did you make the USERNAME Template. I will add it into the Sherlock Holmes Wiki? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 20:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) don't wory, i already solved the problem Sclera1 04:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Pattern Thanks for the link about the USERNAME template. Ab out thepattern you suggested for the background(of the Sherlock Holmes Wiki), I can't find any pattern related o that name. Do you mean the fine grid like pattern? If yes, what colour would you suggest. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Username HI. I was curious about the USERNAME template. What will it show if an unregistered user open the page? Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 18:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yorpie Thank you for posting a message on my talk page :D I'm just wondering, can you see all the badges you can earn at the same time or do you first need to earn for example the badge for making 50 edits so you can see the one for 100 edits? Greetz Yorpie Hello Xensyria I've got a question that is still unanswered. Can I make a page where I give hints and tips how to beat certain levels in the videogames Enter The Matrix and The Matrix Path Of Neo? Or isn't that allowed on a wiki? Greetings Yorpie Wordmark Hello. I have designed the Matrix Wordmark. Here it is. Tell me if some change is needed. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. I will do it. By the Way, The Alphabets are equal sized but THE & WIKI are in the form of a WAVE, whici creates the Illusion that it is larger. I will see what can be done to make them appear equal. I willl post it here soon. : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 04:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : :: Here I have Redesigned it. I hadn't noticed the THE over the MATRIX. In order to make it equal to the WIKI, i had to remove the Orignal Matrix Title design though(thus removing the lines between M&A&T&R). :( :: : Wiki Background Hello. I was thinking for a good background for the wiki. I have an idea that I can get the image of The Falling code, Make it long enough to cover both sides of the background withous the use of Tiles. I can blur it out until it fades away to create the effect of it being a part of the Background. So I wanted to know that how much wide as well as short should it be? Thank you. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. By how short I meant, what height should it have? Also what resolution should I use for the image. I will start making it after I get the specifics. :Yeah, it looks great. But about the background, what should I put up as the Minimum? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I will.[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I have asked for the exact resolution used for the background image to the one of the Admins of the Assassin's Creed Wiki. I am waiting for his reply. But for now, have a look at this image I have designed for the Background. But it is about 400 KBs in size. See if you can reduce its size. Maybe by reducing the pixel quality(which actually is very high for this Image) will do the work, but I couldn't find the method to do so. But anyways, here's the Image: [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page You didn't reply about adding The Newest Articles section to the Main Page? So what do you think about it. I have got the code for it in my sandbox and it works perfectly. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I got the Reply. He has put up the Image at 1900x1200 resolution as per the Maximum Widescreen resolution available. I have Updeted the Image to 1900 x 600 resolution.So I hope you would be able to get a way to minimize the picture(without reducing the Resolution) to 100KB. :::[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok! Someone had told me that we could reduce the quality of the picture using Photoshop, but I couldn't find how. If you could do so or tell me how to di it, then I can reduce the size to 100KB. ::[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 05:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation Pages Hello. How do you create disambiguation pages? Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, its not in this wiki, I needed it for the Sherlock Holmes Wiki.Maybe my questios was a bit confusing, I was referring to the structure by my How.It is about His Last Bow.It is also the name of a book and a Short Story within it, and both are equally famous. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC)